Prince D. Lancelot
"Why would I spend my entire life unable to swim when all I really need is my own skill and talent to get ahead in this world. Heh heh heh I may not look like much, but one day I'll be the world's most wanted just wait and see." -Lancelot Introduction Lancelot is the son of a unknown marine and one of the few human females on Fishman Island. His dream is to become the world's most wanted man through any means necessary, however cares very little about who may want him dead as a result. Shortly after turning 18 he set sail to become a well known pirate, but went largely unnoticed for over 2 years before even starting to make a name for himself. Appearance Lancelot is a tall but slim man standing at roughly 6' to 6'3". He often appears wearing blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt, and a head of short blonde hair. He also has been seen to carry a pair of Rapier Swords on his side. Personality Lancelot is somewhat laid back attitude in his own opinion that many others would simply call 'Laziness'. The large majority of his time he spends talking to large breasted women or sleeping, though if in danger he is quick to draw his swords and fight. Despite his dream to become the most wanted man in the world he has a strong sense of justice believing that the world government and marines are too corrupt and that pirates are far too violent. Despite this he often gives off a vibe that hints that he views others as beneath his over all notice. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Lancelot is highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship and prefers to use his Rapier Swords whenever possible. When using his swords he is described as a being skilled enough to hold his own against far more well known pirates and marines, however is far less skilled then Roronoa Zoro in comparison. Marksmanship Lancelot carried a single shot pistol in his pocket, however seems to possess no real skill with guns preferring to use his bare hands over a pistol any day. Hand to Hand Combat Lancelot possesses some skill in hand to hand combat often preferring to counter attack rather then go on the offensive, despite this he is highly skilled in quickly disarming and dislocating limbs of his opponents. He most commonly will only resort to hand to hand combat if he believes the opponent is not worthy enough for his swords. Physical Strength Lancelot is surprisingly strong for his size, however possesses far more lower body strength then upper body strength. Due to years of sparing with Fishmen Lancelot's upper body strength is slightly above the average human, however far weaker then the average giant. The best example of his strength is his ability to knock out most humans with a simple punch. Lancelot's lower body strength has often been compared to that of a giant as he was easily able to counter a punch from a giant with a simple kick showing he his leg strength is enough to over power most humans. Agility Lancelot is not very fast despite his light weight, however he is able to use his leg strength for short bursts of speed. On average Lancelot is as fast as most other humans, but is far more flexible and agile rather then fast. The best example is when Lancelot was a child he was able to jump and land on the blade of a sword as it was swung at him. It is believed that due to his slim figure he is able to preform feats few others can, however he is mostly seen using his flexibility to dodge attacks or wrap around a target in order to keep them from harming him. Endurance Lancelot is surprisingly tough despite his size leading many to underestimate his endurance and durability. He is able to keep fighting for several hours before tiring out, however the longer he fights the more his muscles will hurt often forcing him to fall asleep after most long or difficult fights. Lancelot seems to be able to take more punishment then most as he was able to survive a gun shot to the chest with minor injuries and healed within a matter of days rather then weeks or months. Weapons Arondight- A rapier sword that was given to him by his mother before leaving Fishman Island. Lancelot has little knowledge about who created it, but has a immense amount of skill using it. This sword has been infused with the zoan devil fruit "Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Scorpion" granting it the power to transform into a full or hybrid scorpion. This also makes his sword alive forcing him to feed it often. Ea- Lancelot's second rapier sword that was given to him by his mother before leaving Fishman Island. Little is known about this sword, however it has been hinted that it may possess the powers of a Zoan Fruit as well. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Lancelot learned this haki from his mother while growing up and upon leaving Fishman Island had enough skill to dodge surprise attacks and sense the presence of others, however he mostly used this to avoid the attention of others. After the timeskip, Lancelot has considerable more skill with this haki being able to over hear the conversations of others from several feet away as well as dodge most attacks launched at him. Lancelot mostly uses this to dodge bullets and prefers to use his swords over this haki whenever possible. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Lancelot from a early age displayed a high amount of skill with this haki and often times used it to counter the fishmen on his island. Upon leaving the island Lancelot was able to coat his arms and rib-cage region of his body in haki allowing him to strike devil fruit users as well as coat his swords to allow them to strike and kill logia type devil fruit users. After the timeskip, Lancelot has seemingly mastered this haki having been able to coat his entire body in haki as well as over power weaker users of busoshoku haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Lancelot does possess a small form of this haki able to knock out those with weaker wills then himself, however he did not know he possessed this skill till long after leaving Fishman Island. However after the timeskip, Lancelot seems able to knock out more powerful opponents and can even challenge seemingly more powerful opponents. Rokushiki Lancelot has skill in using rokushiki and often mixes his unique fighting style with these techniques in order to enhance himself. Lancelot seems to possess more skill in Tekkai, Shigan, and Soru than Geppo, Kami-e, and Rankyaku. After the timeskip, Lancelot seems to have mastered all the techniques as he was able to use Rokuogan in order to stop a giant. He is seen using these techniques far more then before and also enjoys trying to teach others how to master it, though few trust him enough to learn from him. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page